The Missing Element
by Queen of Juiceboxes
Summary: They'd suffered and sacrificed for one another.  They trusted one another completely, and could understand one another with one look, and yet they were only friends.  Friends missing that last element to take them to the next level. IchiRuki. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, otherwise Bleach would become a shoujo love story in which many fans would hate me!

**Summary:** They'd gone through so much trial together, suffered and sacrificed for one another. They trusted one another completely, and could understand one another with one look, and yet they were only friends. Friends missing that last element to take them to the next level. Ichiruki AU.

Hello all! It's been a long time since I've posted a new story! I'm excited to post this story and I feel I've worked hard on it! This is an AU story based in Soul Society, and it was so much fun to write! This first chapter is the prologue that I'm posting today, and then I'll post Chapter 1 and on Wednesday and every other chapter on the following Wednesdays.

Please read this and review! Would appreciate it yall!

The Missing Element

Chapter 1

_The pitter patter of rain drops hit the cold stone ground. _

_Usually she didn't care if she heard someone crying. After all, living in Rukongai, she heard cries each and every day. Being poor and often starving for food did that to people._

_But something told her to investigate and find out who the person was. _

_This cry she heard was—painful and agonizing. The sobs that escaped the person seemed to be suffering an immense and deep pain. She couldn't ignore it. _

_Rukia was only a girl—roughly the age of ten years old, at least, that's what she looked like. People aged differently after they passed away. _

_Turning a corner to an old abandoned shed, Rukia could hear the crying growing louder. _

"_It's coming from here," She thought to herself. Finding the entrance, Rukia threw the large shed doors opened._

_Her eyes instantly fell wide in shock as she looked at the scene in front of her. _

_A boy with bright orange hair who looked about the same age as her was sitting on the ground, crying and screaming in agony. _

_Lying in front of him was a woman on her stomach, blood everywhere. Rukia had already started being able to sense the reiatsu of others, and the woman had none. _

_She was dead. _

_Rukia had no idea what to do. She'd seen many terrible things growing up in Rukongai, but nothing this like this. _

_The boy didn't even seem to notice she'd come inside._

"_Mom!" He cried. "Mom why!" _

_Rukia could feel tears in her eyes. This woman was his mother? _

_Deciding to be brave, Rukia walked over to the boy and leaned down next to him._

"_What's your name?" Rukia asked._

_The boy looked at her with empty and broken eyes. "I-Ichigo," He mumbled. And then, his crying became more hysterical. "I-It's my fault she died!" _

_Rukia's eyes went wide once again. _

"_What do you mean?" Rukia asked._

_The boy, Ichigo, squeezed his eyes closed. "If I hadn't gotten into a fight with those guys, she wouldn't have been killed!" _

_Rukia didn't know a thing about this boy, but something about him told her that he was a good person that loved his mother. _

_She placed an arm on his shoulder, causing him to look at her once again._

_With a warm smile, Rukia said "It's not your fault, I know it's not. You cannot blame yourself." _

_Ichigo shook his head. "My mom was protecting me from those bad men! But if I had left them alone, this wouldn't have happened!" _

"_You're just a kid, like me. You didn't know what would happen." _

_Rukia looked at the lifeless body in front of him, feeling terrible for this boy who had lost his mother. _

"_Is there anyone else in your family?" Rukia asked._

_Ichigo shook his head. _

"_We should do a burial ceremony for her," Rukia said. "Whenever you are ready, of course."_

"_Why are you helping me?" Ichigo asked, tears still streaming down his face._

_Rukia smiled again. "Because I know what it's like to lose someone you love so much, and not have anyone to turn to." _

_Ichigo began sobbing loudly again, and Rukia only comforted him. _

"Rukia-san! Oi Rukia-san!" A loud, barking voice called.

Rukia snapped her eyes open and jolted upward, looking at her surroundings.

She'd had another dream from her past, although that particular memory was not Rukia's favorite.

"Hello, Rukia-san!"

Standing directly in front of Rukia was Kiyone, a bubbly girl with short hair.

Rukia scratched her short dark hair, knowing it was probably a mess.

"Did you forget what today is?" Kiyone asked.

Rukia's eyes went wide as she leaped from her sleeping futon.

"How could I forget? What is wrong me!" Rukia cried, hurrying up to change into her shinigami robes.

"This is so not like you Rukia-san," Kiyone whined.

Rukia glanced in the mirror to brush the tangles out of her hair.

"I know!" Rukia cried. She bolted out the door, Kiyone following behind.

How could she be running late on such an important day?

The dream she had was a memory from a ninety years ago. She was now roughly the age of one hundred and ninety, although she physically was nineteen.

Rukia was a very organized, well-together girl. She was the girl that arrived early at events, always followed the rules, and was poised. Although Rukia was rather short and petite, she often demanded attention. Rukia was full of confidence.

Being the adopted sister of Kuchiki Byakuya had that effect on her.

"There's no way we are going to make it in time," Rukia whispered.

They had to get all the way from the barracks of division thirteen of the Gotei thirteen, all the way to Seiretei headquarters. If only she was just a little faster.

Rukia lived in Soul Society, a place where people went once they passed away. There were two main parts of Soul Society. The first was called Rukongai, which had fifty different districts, some districts being better than others. People who passed away went there first and usually lived there peacefully.

The second part was called Seiretei, where the shinigami lived. A shinigami's job was to eliminate hollows, who often tried to eat the souls of those in Soul Society, or souls left in the human world. A shinigami also was to help protect against anything that threatened to destroy Soul Society.

There were thirteen different squads in Seiretei, and Rukia just happened to be the fourth seated officer of the thirteenth division. It had taken her a long time to get to where she was, but she was proud.

In fact, today she was being moved to the third seat.

Rukia mentally slapped herself for waking up late. Of all the days to sleep in…

To their luck, Rukia and Kiyone reached the Seiretei hall with a few minutes to spare.

"I can't believe we are moving up!" Kiyone cried. Kiyone was taking Rukia's fourth seat.

A tall man with black hair walked up to Rukia and Kiyone.

"You did remember to pack a lunch for Ukitake-taichou, right?" The man, Sentarou asked.

Kiyone's face suddenly turned red as her hands balled into fists. "I thought you said that you were going to bring lunch!"

"I made his lunch yesterday, so it's your turn."

"No I did, therefore it's your turn!"

"No, I made his lunch, and you made his dinner!"

"No no, I specifically remember that I made his lunch, and you made his dinner!"

Rukia walked away from the two, getting a headache just from listening to them. They fought like that on a regular basis. The thirteenth division had the kindest most compassionate captain of all the Gotei thirteen. Ukitake was an understanding man with a warm smile. He was sick with tuberculosis, therefore Sentarou and Kiyone made his food for him daily to help ease the stress he often had to take on as captain.

All the divisions were pretty different. The first division was run by Yamamoto, the oldest man in all of Soul Society with a long white beard who held a great power. He was the leader of the entire Gotei thirteen. Just to name a few other divisions, the fourth division was the medical and healing division led by Unohana. The sixth division was led by Rukia's brother, Kuchiki Byakuya and was a very strict squad. The eleventh was led by Zaraki Kenpachi and was known for being rough and enjoying the battlefield. The twelfth division was led by Mayuri and was mainly for research and science.

All thirteen captains and vice captains were present at the Seiretei headquarters, but today was a special day. Not because Rukia was being promoted in her squad, but because a new vice captain was being promoted to the thirteenth division.

A smile touched Rukia's features again as she looked for her best friend.

He was rather easy to spot as he was rather tall and had bright orange hair.

Rukia suddenly worried that he was going to be late. He was pretty different from Rukia. He was laid back, didn't care much for structure, and was often tardy to any event.

She did have some things in common with him, like how stubborn they both were. He also had a lot of confidence like her, although at times she felt that he had a little too much confidence.

A hand touched her shoulder, and Rukia turned to see her captain standing next to her with a grin.

"Have you seen Kurosaki-san?" Ukitake asked.

Rukia shook her head. "No I haven't taichou, I'm sorry."

Ukitake frowned. "I shouldn't be surprised; Kurosaki-san tends to run a little late at times."

Rukia also sulked, realizing that if she'd woken up earlier she could have gone to his room to make sure he was up. Once again, of all the days to sleep late…

"Oi, I'm here. Sorry!" A familiar voice shouted.

Rukia couldn't help but chuckle as she saw Ichigo walk into the large room, all eyes on him. She noted that her brother glared at Ichigo, along with captain Soi Fon of the second division and Hitsugaya of the tenth.

"Kurosaki-san, you are just in time," Ukitake said, pulling Ichigo over to them.

"Sorry, I overslept," Ichigo apologized. Even though Ichigo had a scowl on his face, Rukia knew that he really was sorry. Ichigo always had the same scowl on his face.

He looked at Rukia, giving her a grin.

Rukia couldn't lie, she was damn proud of Ichigo.

Today, he was being promoted to vice captain of the thirteenth division.

She remembered when they joined the division 50 years ago.

They were just little newbies that had no idea what was going on around them, and now look at them. Seated officers of the thirteenth division.

Yamamoto stood at the end of the line of captains and vice-captains of the thirteenth division, slamming his large cane on the ground to catch the attention of others. Ichigo, Rukia, Sentarou, and Kiyone all stood behind their captain.

"Today, we are here to honor a member of Soul Society who has shown leadership, courage, bravery, and strength. It is due time that the thirteenth division have a new vice captain grace their presence, and that person we are honoring today is to be promoted to such position," Yamamoto paused. "Kurosaki Ichigo, and Ukitake-taichou, please come forward."

Rukia smiled as Ichigo and Ukitake walked forward. Ichigo stood in front of Yamamoto.

"Ukitake-taichou, it has been upon your request that Kurosaki Ichigo become your new vice captain," Yamamoto stated. Ukitake nodded in response.

Yamamoto then turned to Ichigo. "Kurosaki Ichigo, by becoming a vice captain for division thirteen of the Gotei thirteen, you represent Soul Society as a whole. You have duties and responsibilities that you must fulfill such as being a leader to the members of your squad, helping your captain out in times of need, protecting the members of your squad from danger, and attending meetings as required. Do you accept this position?"

"Yes," Ichigo responded, his voice full of confidence. It gave Rukia chills.

"Please bow before me," Yamamoto requested.

Ichigo bowed low to the ground. "By accepting the position as vice captain for the thirteenth division, I give you this badge," Yamamoto explained, raising the badge in the air for all the squads to see. "By wearing this badge, you will fulfill all the required duties as a shinigami to Soul Society, and wear it as a symbol of the pride you have for your fellow shinigami."

Raising his left arm, Yamamoto slipped the badge onto his arm, tying it as necessary.

"Rise, Kurosaki Ichigo. You are now vice captain for the thirteenth division." Yamamoto declared.

Ichigo stood and turned to the rest of the Gotei thirteen as everyone clapped for him. Rukia knew she was grinning from ear to ear.

She just couldn't think of anyone who deserved the position more. The things that Yamamoto said about Ichigo were all true. He was courageous, brave, a leader, and strong.

He was her best friend.

Looking at the boy she'd met as a small child to the man he was now was just amazing to her.

All the other captains and vice captains congratulated him. When that was finished, Ichigo walked over to Rukia.

"Now you really have to follow my orders," Ichigo said with a smirk.

Gritting her teeth, Rukia punched Ichigo in the arm. "Baka! Don't let your new position go to your head!"

"That's what I get for becoming a vice captain?" Ichigo muttered. "Can't you just be happy for me?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Who said I wasn't happy for you? It's when you open your mouth that the happiness flutters away."

"What about you? When are you going to be promoted to third seat?" Ichigo asked.

"Later tonight, but enough about me. This is a big moment for you, Ichigo. You're a vice captain now. How does it feel?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't feel any different. I knew for awhile that it was going to happen, so I've had time to let it sink in."

"Well should we get going to our squad? Becoming a vice captain doesn't mean you get the day off," Rukia insisted.

Ichigo sighed. "I guess your right," Ichigo mumbled. "Can I implement a new rule?"

"What?" Rukia asked.

"Instead of the vice captain doing all the paper work, the next seated officer should do it all."

Ichigo's comment earned him another punch in the arm.

"It's weird that we are such high ranked officers in a division now," Ichigo began. "It seemed like yesterday we were living on the streets of Rukongai, fighting everyday just to get some food."

"I think we learned a lot at an early age and became strong," Rukia replied.

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "Yah, I think so too."

The two then looked at one another. The warmth that Rukia felt as his hazel eyes fell on hers was amazing.

Ichigo knew how to calm Rukia with just a look.

In fact, there were many moments the two shared where they spoke nothing, yet they understood one another one hundred percent.

"Ichigo-kun! Ichigo-kun!" A familiar voice cried.

Ichigo suddenly grinned as a beautiful woman ran up to the two, a smile on her face.

The woman, Inoue Orihime, ran into Ichigo, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Surprised, Ichigo hugged the girl back.

"I'm so proud of you!" Orihime cried.

Realizing that Rukia was standing right there, Orihime pulled away from Ichigo, her face red.

"Ah, sorry Kuchiki-san," Orihime said, laughing nervously.

Rukia smiled. "I'll leave you two alone for a moment," Rukia said.

Ichigo gave Rukia one last smile before Rukia walked away.

Inoue Orihime was Ichigo's fiancée. The two were getting married in three months. They had met Orihime when they joined the Gotei thirteen fifty years ago. Orihime was friends with Rukia and Ichigo for awhile, until she confessed her feeling for Ichigo just five years ago. Ichigo told her he liked her back, and the two had been together since.

She could see how happy Orihime was, and she was happy for her friend. Orihime was a kind person who was in the fourth division. She had one of the best healing abilities in all of Soul Society.

Ichigo had a beautiful woman he was to marry, and he had just been promoted to vice captain.

Rukia cringed when a sudden bitter feeling swept throughout her entire body.

She hated the feeling she got. It sometimes came when she saw Ichigo and Orihime together.

At first she thought it was due to the fact at seeing Ichigo acting so—different with Orihime. He changed when he was around her, acting like a love-struck fool. It was annoying to witness.

But now that Rukia saw him, she could tell that he was happy, but the bitter feeling still didn't disappear.

It made her angry that she felt the way she did, but she knew she couldn't help it. Ichigo had been her best friend since she was just a kid, and now he was getting married. All the time they spent together would be cut in half, if more.

But Rukia supposed that it was apart of life. Things changed, and people changed.

Smiling, Rukia knew that she was enough of a friend to wish for his happiness.

Rukia only hoped that she could find her own happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ooh that was a fun chapter to write! I know not a lot happened but I mean come on, it's the first chapter. I have to introduce characters and the story and the plot. This is an AU story so even though the setting is still Bleach oriented, Ichigo and Rukia's background is very different (and a few other things related to Soul Society).

PLEASE REVIEW! XDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, otherwise Bleach would become a shoujo love story in which many fans would hate me!

Summary: They'd gone through so much trial together, suffered and sacrificed for one another. They trusted one another completely, and could understand one another with one look, and yet they were only friends. Friends missing that last element to take them to the next level. Ichiruki AU.

Yay!A new chapter! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, and here is the second! We will get some of Ichigo's pov, along with Rukia's. It will switch back and forth. Hope you enjoy this one too! Also, I noticed people weren't happy knowing Orihime and Ichigo are together, and let me just say…please have mercy on me as I write their relationship. It is extremely difficult as I don't ship them lol.

But thank you so SO much for the reviews! It seriously makes me so happy to hear all of your kind words!

The Missing Element

Chapter 2

_~ Roughly 80 years ago ~_

_Rukia slammed her bokken against Ichigo's._

"_Come on! You've gotta fight back!" Rukia cried._

_Ichigo gritted his teeth and blocked another attack. After a few more attacks, Rukia had Ichigo's bokken on the ground, pointing her weapon at Ichigo's throat._

"_Don't you want to get to the shinigami academy?" Rukia asked._

_Ichigo nodded his head. "Well I don't believe you! You only block my attacks because you have to, not because you want to." Rukia cried_

_Knocking Rukia's bokken away, Ichigo stood up again. "I'm still learning Rukia! We only started doing this a month ago," Ichigo muttered._

"_Yet look at how much better I am than you! This is my first time doing it too. The only reason I'm better at this is because I want this," Rukia paused. "Where's your heart in this? You can't achieve anything if you don't put your heart in it. Don't you want to get out of here? Don't you want to do something better?" _

"_Yah, but can you cut me some slack?" Ichigo asked._

_Rukia laughed. "Stop being a baby! Ichigo, I see all the potential in the world for you to become one of the greatest shinigami the world has ever seen! I've seen it in you before. You need to believe it now!"_

_Ichigo felt mesmerized by the passion in Rukia's eyes. _

_She really believed in him._

_Smirking, Ichigo closed his eyes. "I guess I'll work harder than," Ichigo said with a cocky grin._

_Rukia grinned back. "You ready to go?" Rukia asked._

_This time, Ichigo was the one to attack._

_~ Present time ~_

"Ichigo-kun, where do you want to go to dinner?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "We can just eat at home."

"But you just became vice captain! This is a big deal!" Orihime cried.

At the moment, Ichigo was looking for Rukia who had just been promoted to third seat. Her ceremony, along with Kiyone's, was just at the thirteenth division, and even though only members of the thirteenth squad were usually only allowed to come, Orihime didn't want to leave Ichigo's side. Ukitake was a nice guy though and didn't mind at all.

Orihime was also a close friend to Rukia, so Ichigo figured Rukia would like it.

"How about you cook dinner tonight," Ichigo insisted.

Orihime clasped her hands together. "Are you sure?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo nodded his head. Orihime wasn't—the best cook in the world. It was actually pretty hard to sit through a meal of hers. But he knew it meant a lot to her when she cooked, so he figured he'd let her cook tonight.

As the crowd congratulating Rukia and Kiyone cleared, Rukia emerged. Ichigo smirked at her, walking over.

"Now you are officially right under my command," Ichigo muttered.

His comment earned a smack to the head. When would he learn?

"You may be above me, but we both know that I could whip you easily," Rukia warned.

"I doubt it."

"I don't doubt you do."

Ichigo and Rukia had their usual staring contest, challenging one another. Rukia's mouth didn't open once, yet he could see the dare in her eyes. He stared right back at her.

"Congratulations Kuchiki-san! You deserve this," Orihime said with a kind smile.

Rukia smiled back. "Thanks Inoue."

"Do you want to eat dinner with us? Orihime is cooking," Ichigo asked.

Ichigo figured they could celebrate together since they were both promoted.

"Ah no thanks. My brother invited me to have dinner with him tonight."

"Oh okay. Tell your brother I said hello," Ichigo said, smirking.

Kuchiki Byakuya wasn't the biggest fan of Ichigo.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ichigo," Rukia said, saying goodbye to Ichigo and Orihime.

"Get ready to do lots of paperwork," Ichigo replied.

Rukia picked up a rock and threw it at his head.

"That really hurt Rukia!" Ichigo complained.

"Have Inoue heal it," Rukia said as she walked away.

Ichigo smiled, and after getting some congratulations from his squad members, he and Orihime headed to his barrack.

Orihime pretty much lived with Ichigo, even though she had her own quarters at the fourth squad. Getting home, Ichigo sat down on his couch, feeling a little tired. It had been a busy day of talking to lots of different people and having to act polite as possible, which could sometimes be hard for him.

"So what would you like me to cook?" Orihime asked.

"Cook whatever you want," Ichigo replied.

Orihime frowned. "But I wanted to cook something you wanted," Orihime whined.

There honestly wasn't a single thing that Ichigo wanted Orihime to cook.

"Anything you cook I will like," Ichigo lied. He felt bad for lying, but he knew that with practice Orihime would get better.

Even if it had been five years and she hadn't improved at all.

Ichigo tried to be optimistic though.

Orihime began pulling materials from the fridge, and Ichigo tried not to cringe as he saw eggs, pickles, peanut butter, chocolate, tuna, some hamburger meat, and then grabbed some rice.

"I'm really glad it ended up just being me and you having dinner together," Orihime said as she began cooking the eggs.

"Oh really? You didn't want Rukia to come?" Ichigo asked.

Turning around, Orihime shrugged her shoulders. "Well it's just nice that you and I can celebrate alone tonight. It seems like we don't get much time together these days."

"We have dinner together every night, and I spend most of my time with you when I have time off," Ichigo replied. "I'm going to be even busier now that I'm vice captain."

"I guess since it's an important day I thought it could just be you and me."

"We hardly invite other people to dinner, especially Rukia. She's one of our best friends."

"She's more your best friend than mine."

"Well she's still your friend," Ichigo replied. "You don't consider Rukia a best friend? If it weren't for her, we wouldn't be together."

Rukia became friends with Orihime first, and then once they were friends Orihime met Ichigo.

Orihime sighed. "I'm sorry. That was really rude of me. You're absolutely right. Rukia is one of my best friends. She's always there for me and you."

Ichigo sighed, knowing he just hurt Orihime's feelings. She was extremely sensitive.

Getting up from the couch, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Orihime. "You know I'll still make sure we get to spend time together," Ichigo told her.

"It's hard that we are in different squads, and now with you being vice captain, I'll hardly see you."

"Then we just have to make the time we do spend together more worthwhile," Ichigo replied.

Orihime smiled. "Well how about we see if Kuchiki-san can join us for dinner sometime this week?" Orihime asked.

"Sounds good to me," Ichigo replied, leaning down to kiss his fiancée.

* * *

><p>Rukia didn't drink too often, but after today, she just really needed some warm sake down her throat.<p>

And who better to join her than Matsumoto Rangiku, the vice captain of the tenth division, and queen of getting completely hammered.

"Wow Rukia you did have a bad day!" Rangiku cried.

Rukia set the cup down, taking a deep breath. "I didn't have a bad day; it was just a little—crazy."

It was just a really busy day, busier than usual. She woke up late to get to Ichigo's ceremony, got back to her division and was bombarded with pages and pages of paperwork where Rukia had to sign her signature. Rukia forgot that when she was promoted in a squad, there was always a lot of paperwork and liability forms to sign. And then after that, she had her and Kiyone's promotion ceremony. Rukia then went straight to her brother's for dinner, where he congratulated her and the two ate in silence.

Now, Rukia just wanted a drink.

"Just wait until you become a vice captain, then you can say your day is crazy," Rangiku replied, gulping down another cup of sake.

"Ichigo didn't seem tired," Rukia replied.

"Kurosaki-san is more laid back and casual, more like me. You let everything worry you to the point that you get exhausted. Although, when I became a vice captain I was pretty nervous and let all my worries eat at me."

Rukia sighed. "It's one of my weaknesses to worry."

"Of course, most of the worrying you do is over Kurosaki-san," Rangiku said.

Rukia stared at the big busted woman, confused. "I don't worry over Ichigo."

Rangiku laughed. "Oh please Rukia. I've known you for a long time now, and I've never seen someone worry over a person the way you worry over Kurosaki-san."

"I do not!"

"At first I thought the reason you worried about him so much was because you looked at him as a brother."

"Rangiku-san—"

"And then I thought that maybe it was because you saw him as a really close friend."

"Rangik—"

"But at long last I know why you worry about him," Rangiku paused, smiling at Rukia. "You're in love with him."

Rukia's eyes went wide in shock.

"Excuse me?" Rukia asked.

"I know I come across as this ditzy, beautiful, heavily endowed woman, but I'm much more than that. I'm very smart, and I'm very observant. I know what it's like to be in love. Worrying about them, wanting to see them all the time, getting excited just thinking about them. Yup, you're in love."

"I think you've had too many to drink Rangiku-san," Rukia muttered.

"I've only had two glasses! We've still got a long way to go, hun," Rangiku replied. "I mean—how can you not have feelings with him? You grew up with him, you saved one another countless times, and even now you are in the same squad where you see one another every single day. And I hate to be the one to say it, but Kurosaki-san is _hawt_."

Rangiku had clearly lost her mind.

"Ichigo has always just been a friend! He's my best friend. We have gone through a lot together, and you are right, I do worry about him, but I am not in love with him!" Rukia defended.

"Then why are you getting so defensive? Only the guilty get so defensive," Rangiku stated with a smirk.

"I am not in love with Ichigo," Rukia said. "He's about to get married!"

"And that's what is stopping you? A guy is only taken when there's a ring on his finger," Rangiku paused, a sly smile forming. "And even then…there are exceptions."

"What? Rangiku-san—you have a wild imagination."

"Kurosaki-san is only marrying Orihime-san to make her happy. That's the kind of guy he is. I don't think he's in love with her," Rangiku looked at Rukia. "Because he's in love with someone else."

"I'm really going to pull your drink away if you keep this up." Rukia said. "And how can you say this about Inoue? You were the one who supported her pursuing her feelings! How can you say things like this?"

"Well of course I wanted her to confess to Kurosaki-san! The girl was going crazy! Was I happy for her when she got engaged? Of course I was. But I just don't see that spark in his eyes that says he's in love."

"Ichigo is very happy."

"Just like I told Orihime-san, I'm going to tell you. Tell Kurosaki-san your feelings."

"Just drop it! I'm not in love with him!" Rukia cried.

"Oh Rukia-san, you are hilarious. Denying the obvious."

Rukia sighed. "I think I'm done drinking for the night," Rukia muttered.

"What? No stay!" Rangiku whined.

"I think one drink was enough. I'm a light weight."

Rangiku frowned. "I didn't mean to offend you, if I did. You know me," Rangiku said.

"You don't have to apologize; it's just that drinking isn't helping me to relax."

"Well let me know if you want to talk, or drink!" Rangiku called.

"Bye!" Rukia replied, leaving the bar.

Sighing, Rukia felt extremely dizzy. She wasn't kidding when she said she was a light weight. Though her conversation was probably the reason a headache was also forming. Rangiku had the kind of personality to say what was ever on her mind. Sometimes it was great, and sometimes it was just—annoying.

Oh god, she was going to faint any second.

Before Rukia knew it, she was falling to the ground.

At that exact moment, someone caught her from falling to the ground.

"Rukia, are you alright?"

Rukia's eyes shot open, shocked at who caught her.

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

Of course, the person she was just talking about suddenly has to appear instantaneously in front of her.

"Me? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, his arms still wrapped around hers.

"You can let go of me," Rukia demanded. Just as Ichigo let go of Rukia, she began toppling over. Ichigo caught her once again.

"How much did you have to drink?" Ichigo asked.

"Just a glass of sake."

Ichigo laughed. "You've always been a light weight."

"You never told me why you are here," Rukia asked, closing her eyes as the world began to spin.

"Renji and Ikkaku offered to get me a drink as a celebration for becoming vice captain. I'm supposed to meet them here."

"Well go ahead inside and celebrate. I'm going to walk home." Rukia tried to move from Ichigo, but his grasp on her tightened.

"I don't think you can make it home, Rukia."

"I can get home just fine," Rukia muttered.

It seemed that Ichigo wouldn't take no as an answer as he turned his body and bent down, leaning Rukia against his back.

"Wrap your arms around my neck so I can carry you."

"Ichigo, I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Stop being stubborn and let me take you home."

"I'm not being stubborn!"

"Rukia, you're arguing with me about whether or not you are stubborn, so I'd say it's safe to say you are stubborn."

Rukia frowned, all the arguing was causing her head to hurt more.

Rukia followed Ichigo's orders as her arms encircled his neck. He grabbed her legs and stood from the ground.

"You always have to do everything the hard way don't you?" Ichigo asked.

"Shut up," Rukia muttered, resting her head on Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo laughed. "You still weigh nothing, like always," Ichigo began. "Orihime weighs a lot more than you."

"That's not something you say about your fiancée, Ichigo," Rukia muttered.

"I don't mean it to be rude, she's just taller than you and a little thicker."

"You really don't know how to compliment a woman."

"You and Orihime are so different. She's curvy, you're petite. She has light hair, you have dark hair. She's really sweet while your—not."

Rukia lifted her hand and yanked on Ichigo's hair, causing him to howl in pain.

"I can drop you on the ground if you want!"

"I never asked you to carry me in the first place!" Rukia muttered back.

Ichigo sighed. "I think in the ninety or so years that I've known you, you haven't changed a bit."

It was funny, but Ichigo had changed a lot. She would tell Ichigo that, but at the moment, she didn't feel like opening her mouth, let alone doing anything.

"Yup, I'm still me," Rukia replied, snuggling her head further into Ichigo's shoulder.

He had broad, thick shoulders. She remembered when they were just scrawny little kids. Ichigo was just a little boy.

Now he was a man.

Rukia felt better being carried by Ichigo. His body was warm and welcoming.

Before she knew it, they reached her quarters.

"I get to move into the vice captain residence tomorrow. It's a lot bigger than yours."

"I don't care," Rukia mumbled.

Ichigo opened her door and carried her to her bed, gently setting her down.

"If you don't want to come in tomorrow, I'll cover for you," Ichigo said.

Rukia smiled at him. "You wish I would miss tomorrow, that way you can rub in my face how great of a vice captain you are."

Ichigo chuckled. "You and I both know that you should really be vice captain, not me."

Rukia's eyes widened slightly.

Had Ichigo really just said that?

Smiling again, Rukia looked at him. "No, I think Ukitake did a great job of picking you. You deserve it Ichigo."

Ichigo gazed at Rukia, the two having another moment where they said nothing.

"Well you better get going. Renji and Ikkaku won't wait when it comes to drinking."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, standing from the ground. "Yah I better go catch up with them. See ya tomorrow then?" Ichigo asked.

"Yah, I'll see ya. Tell Renji I said hi."

With that said, Ichigo left her alone. Rukia instantly fell asleep.

She had more dreams that night, Ichigo in every single one.

He was her best friend though and was the most important person in her life. Was it such a surprise that he was in her dreams? And Rangiku was right. Rukia did worry about Ichigo.

It's just that she'd gone through so much with Ichigo that she couldn't help but worry and think about him. When a person is with someone for such a long time, it's hard to stop thinking about them. Ichigo was literally Rukia's only friend when they were younger. Is it so strange for her to worry about him?

Maybe it wasn't her place to do so. Ichigo was getting married to Orihime after all, and like Rukia, Orihime often worried about Ichigo too. The funny thing was—there wasn't much to worry over with him. It was usually the small things like arriving late to work, getting the work done on time.

Although there were certainly times where Rukia worried a hollow would injure him. Ichigo was a great shinigami who performed well, but he could still be reckless at times.

It confused Rukia that Rangiku accused her of being in love with Ichigo. Just because Rukia worried about him meant she loved him? Why couldn't two friends care for each other and be there for one another?

Rukia was not in love with Ichigo.

No—of course not.

Never.

* * *

><p>AN: I am seriously LOVING this story! I know it's fairly simple and doesn't have the coolest most original plot, but it's so fun writing Ichigo and Rukia together. They have such chemistry with one another! Keep reading and please review!


End file.
